Nuriko no Koigataki
by Seinaru Kibou no Tenshi
Summary: Hotohori spends a day with the person he loves most, and Nuriko gets jealous!


_TITLE: Nuriko no Koigataki (= Nuriko's Love-Rival) _

CONTINUITY: The story takes place before they set out to see Taiitsukun (sp?) For those who have watched or read most of the story, I have made a deliberate, repetitive 'mistake' when it comes to Nuriko. I'm quite aware of what it is, but I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't seen that far. :) 

SUMMARY: Hotohori spends time with the person he loves the most in the world and Nuriko gets jealous. 

DISCLAIMER: The characters are the property of Yuu Watase. I am not making a profit. And I'm aware this is a day late. I meant to have it ready for Valentine's Day, but didn't. It's short. :) 

* * *

**NURIKO NO KOIGATAKI **

"I have no idea what Hotohori sees in that scrawny, unattractive glutton," Nuriko fumed as she stalked down the corridors of Konan's royal palace. She was dragging a reluctant Tamahome behind her, her hand clamped around his wrist and one of her scarves tied around his waist like a bridle. Royal guards scattered out of her path, warned by either her dark expression or Tamahome's look of pain to stay out of her way. 

"You're - you're hurting me, Nuriko!" he exclaimed, struggling without success to free himself from her vice-like grip. 

"Don't be a baby, Tama," she chastised, releasing his arm and turning to face him, "Think of my pain." 

"What pain?" he asked bitterly, rubbing his shoulder. 

"The pain of being the most gorgeous courtesan in the palace and of being rejected for another woman who is nowhere near my equal in looks or charm or grace!" Nuriko wailed, "Yesterday, Hotohori implied he wanted to spend this morning with the person he loved most in the world, and then he said that I shouldn't disturb him! So, if he didn't mean me, he could only have meant Miaka!" 

Nuriko's scowl deepened, as she saw Tamahome's face fall. No matter what he said or how he acted, she knew the seishi had feelings for Miaka. What did everyone see in that girl? As far as she could tell, her only good quality was that she came from another world, and, therefore, could go back there. As soon as possible. More to relieve her anger than anything else, she cuffed him across the back of his head. 

"Idiot!" 

If it had not been for the scarf around his waist, Tamahome might have gone flying to the opposite side of the palace. As it was, the fabric pulled him back at the last second and he ended up sprawled over the corridor's railings, groaning loudly. Nuriko shrugged. It had just been a playful tap. It wasn't her fault that Tamahome was so delicate. 

"Hey, Tamahome!" a familiar voice called cheerfully from the courtyard, before adding slightly less enthusiastically, "Nuriko." 

Nuriko did a double take, running to stand beside the injured Tamahome. Her ears had not deceived her. Sitting on a step in the courtyard and munching on an apple was Suzaku no Miko. If nothing else, the enormous pile of food beside her gave her away. No-one else could eat that much. So, Hotohori was cheating on both her and Miaka with another women! The bastard! 

Dropping Tamahome's scarf, knowing she could move faster without him, Nuriko charged down the hallway towards Hotohori's chambers. Her colourful skirts and scarves flew out behind her, like the wings of a bird of prey. As she reached his suite, the Emperor's private bodyguards stepped in front of the door, crossing their spears to block her way. Nuriko snorted contemptuously. A downward punch broke the weapons, while two, quick kicks sent them flying in opposite directions. 

"If it's not Miaka, who is it?" Nuriko yelled as she kicked the door open and marched into the room. Hotohori looked up at her, a shocked expression on his face. He was reclining on his couch, dressed in elaborate robes, his hair loose about his face. He looked like he was dressed for company - that was, the company of a woman. 

She glared back at him, "She's hiding, isn't she? Where is she?" 

Not waiting for an answer, she walked across the room and ripped down the draperies with a single motion. They were the only possible hiding place in the room, as she knew from previous times when she had spied on Hotohori. Behind them, there was nobody, nothing except the wall. 

"There's no-one here!" she said in surprise, "But . . . ." 

Slowly, her eyes went back to the Emperor and drops of sweat formed on her forehead. Beside him, on the couch, lay a golden mirror. 

* * *

END! 


End file.
